


Pagsuko.

by coldsummer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Jicheol, M/M, also this is in Tagalog, probably my first and last attempt in writing lololol
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldsummer/pseuds/coldsummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ngayon ka pa ba susuko?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pagsuko.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short something i wrote while listening to Pagsuko by Jireh Lim at 12:30 am pls forgive me if it sucks im not a writer aaaaaa

Bakit ngayon mo pa naisipang sumuko? Sa dinami-rami nang napagdaanan natin mga problema at pagsubok, bakit ngayon pa?

 

Naaalala ko pa noong tinanong mo sa akin...

 

_"Seungcheol, ano ba tayo?"_

 

Napangiti ako. Ano nga ba tayo, Ji? _"Hindi ko rin sure eh, basta alam ko hindi tayo tao. Kasi bagay tayo."_

 

Mahinang hinampas mo ang braso ko habang nagpipigil ng ngiti. Hinawakan ko ang kanang kamay mo at inilapat ang labi ko rito.

 

_"Basta, tayo ay tayo. Hindi natin kailangan ng label, Jihoon. Alam mo yan."_

 

Isang gabi, pinatawag tayo ng CEO. Alam na nating dalawa kung ano ang dahilan, ihinanda pa nga natin ang mga sarili natin, diba? Nangako tayo, diba?

 

Paglabas natin ng opisina, automatic kong hinawakan ang kamay mo.

 

Hindi pa tayo nakakalayo nang maramdaman kong tumigil ka sa paglalakad kaya napalingon ako.

 

_"Itigil na natin 'to, Cheol."_

 

Para bang nanigas ang buong katawan ko nang marinig ko ang mga salitang lumabas sa bibig mo.

 

Ang mga lihim na ngiti, iyak, halik, lahat ng ginawa at pinag-usapan natin sa lalim ng gabi, maglalaho na lang ba 'yon nang ganun kadali? 

 

 _"J-jihoon?"_ Nauutal kong sabi.

 

Hindi mo ako tinignan at patuloy mo lang tinitigan ang magkahawak nating mga kamay.

 

_"Cheol, unti-unti na tayong nagiging mas busy, lumalaki na rin ang responsibilidad natin, leader ka—"_

 

 _"Akala ko ba walang sukuan, Jihoon?"_ Kalmadong tanong ko, pero sa totoo lang, gusto ko na sumigaw.

 

Napabuntong-hininga ka. _"Seungcheol..."_ Mahinang sabi mo.

 

_"Jihoon, 'wag ganito please. Ganun nalang ba? Dahil sa maliit na pag-uusap susuko ka na?"_

 

 _"H-hindi sa ganun..."_ Unti-unti mong inangat ang ulo mo at tumingin ka sakin.

 

Nagbabadya na ang luha na tumulo mula sa mga mata mo.

 

_"Natatakot ako, Seungcheol. Natatakot ako sa mga pwede mangyari. Natatakot ako na baka mapagod ka, mapagod ako."_

 

Binitawan ko ang kamay mo at hinawakan ang iyong kaliwang pisngi at tinignan kita sa mata. _"Alam kong nakakapagod sa pisikal..."_

 

Napabuntong-hininga ako. _"...pero tandaan mong hinding hindi mapapagod ang nararamdaman ko dito."_

Tinuro ko ang dibdib ko.

_"Hinding hindi mapapagod ang puso ko na tumibok para sayo, magmahal sayo, kahit pa pagod na pagod na ang pisikal na katauhan ko."_

 

Tuluyan nang bumuhos ang luha mula sa iyong mga mata at unti-unti ka nang nagsimula humikbi.

 

_"C-cheol, a-ayokong mawala t-tayo."_

 

Pinunasan ko ang mga luha mo at ipinatong ang ulo mo sa balikat ko.

 

_"Hindi tayo mawawala, Jihoon. Hinding hindi ako mapapagod sayo at alam kong ganun ka rin sa akin."_

 

Saglit akong humiwalay sa yakap at hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi mo.

 

_"Mahal na mahal kita, Lee Jihoon. Don't ever doubt that."_

 

Unti-unti akong lumapit at idinampi ang labi ko sa labi mo. Lalong bumuhos ang mga luha mo.

 

Humiwalay ka sa halik at tinignan ako sa mata. _"S-sorry kung nag-isip ako ng ganun."_ Tumigil ka upang humikbi. Pinunasan mo ang pisngi mo. _"Kahit anong mangyari, mahal na mahal at patuloy na mamahalin kita, Choi Seungcheol."_

 

Ngumiti ako sayo at ngumiti ka rin nang buong puso. Ito ang ating pangako: walang susuko.


End file.
